1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lamp holder connector, and more particularly to a lamp holder connector capable of improving working performance.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a conventional lamp holder connector includes a first holder, a second holder, a first terminal received in the first holder, and a second terminal received in the second holder. When the first holder together with the first terminal is mounted to the second holder with the second terminal assembled therein, the first terminal contacts with the second terminal to realize an electrical connection between the first terminal and the second terminal. However, the first terminal and the second terminal are inserted into the first holder and the second holder directly without any fastening elements used to fasten the first terminal and the second terminal in the first holder and the second holder that often results in a tilted insertion of the first terminal and the second terminal in the first holder and the second holder. Furthermore, the first terminal and the second terminal are apt to deviate from original positions in the first holder and the second holder when the lamp holder connector is shaken.